dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
BOL4
BolBBalgan4 * Nombre: 볼빨간사춘기 / BolBBalgan4 (Rubor Adolescente) * Origen: '''Corea Del Sur. * '''Número de Integrantes: 2 chicas * Debut: 22 de Abril del 2016 * Agencia: ** Shofar Music (Corea del Sur) Carrera Bolbbalgan4 (볼빨간 사춘기, literalmente "Rubor Adolescente") es un dúo acústico que ha elegido esquivar esta desensibilización en la cúspide de la adultez con sus canciones íntimas sobre el amor. Dirigidas por la vocalista Ahn Ji-young y respaldadas por la instrumentista Woo Ji-yoon, las dos escriben música de una manera que rompe toda esa armadura y se adentra en el corazón de cada chica - como si se le permitiera leer el diario de ensueño que mantiene bajo su almohada, y escuchara los verdades secretos que susurra a sus animales de peluche. El dúo participó en Superstar K 6 en el año 2014 y firmó un contrato con su empresa actual, pero no hizo su debut hasta 2016. Oficialmente debutó con el mini álbum Red Ickle el 22 de abril de 2016 Integrantes thumb|centre|650px De izquierda a derecha: Woo Ji Yoon & An Ji Young * An Ji Young (Líder y Vocalista) * Woo Ji Yoon (Vocalista, Guitarrista, Bajista, Rapera y Maknae) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones * 2017: ** San E - mohae (feat. BolBBalgan4) ** Mad Clown - Lost Without You (feat. BolBBalgan4) * 2016: ** Sweden Laundry, Vanilla Acoustic, Kim Ji Soo, Kim Sa Rang, 20 Years of Age, Letter Flow & BolBBalgan4 - Romantic Wish Temas para Dramas * You And I From The Beginning tema para Ruler: Master of the Mask (2017) * Dream tema para Hwarang: The Beginning (2016) * Fringed way point (Band Ver.) tema para Misaeng (2014) * Masked the road tema para Misaeng (2014) Programas de TV * Picnic Live Season 2 Ep. 112 (MBC MUSIC) (16.07.2017) * Weekly Idol (MBCEvery1) (15.02.2017) * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS) (14.01.2017) * Showbiz Korea (Arirang TV) (18.09.2016) * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS) (10.09.2016) * Superstar K 6 (Mnet) (2014) Programas de Radio * (MBC) Tei's Dreaming Radio (11.01.2017) * (SBS) Young Street (02.01.2017) * (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (28.12.2016) * (SBS) Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (22.12.2016) * (MBC) Live on Air (14.12.2016) * (MBC) Moonlight Paradise (04.10.2016) * (KBS) CoolFM (03.10.2016) * (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (29.09.2016) * (SBS) Power FM Kim Chang Wan (28.09.2016) * (Arirang Radio) Sound K (22.09.2016) * (SBS) Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (21.09.2016) * (KBS) CoolFM (10.09.2016) * (KBS) CoolFM (09.09.2016) * (KBS) CoolFM (07.05.2016) * (Arirang Radio) Super K-Pop (27.04.2016) Conciertos *'BolBBalgan4 Concert "Red Planet No.B41120" 2016' **20 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Baekam Art Hall *'BolBBalgan4 Concert "Red Puberty" In Taipei 2017' **09 Septiembre - Taipei, Taiwán - Legacy Taipei *'BolBBalgan4 Concert "Imagine" 2017' **16 y 17 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blue Square Eye Market Hall **22 Diciembre - Hong Kong, China - Macpherson Stadium **31 Diciembre - Busan, Corea del Sur - Shinhan Card Hall Premios Curiosidades * El grupo después de su participación en el programa Superstar K 6 firma con la agencia Shofar Music en 2014, al poco tiempo colaboran para el OST de la serie Misaeng pero no debutan oficialmente hasta 2016 con su primer mini álbum. * Ambas chicas provienen de Yeongju. * Se conocieron en el primer año de secundaria gracias a que se sentaban una al lado de la otra. * Tienen aproximadamente seis años de amistad. * La canción "Galaxy" a llegado al #1 en genie, naver, melon, Ollehmusic y soribada, #3 en mnet y Bugs. * Estuvieron nominadas 5 veces al #1 en los programas musicales con "Galaxy", 4 en Show Champion y 1 en Music Bank. * La canción "Galaxy" alcanzó el #1 en Instiz chart, en la categoria Instiz Chart Singles Ranking con un total de 30.315 puntos entre los días 26 de septiembre a 02 de octubre. * La canción "Galaxy" sube en el Top 10 en los Gaon Chart, quedando en el #2 en la categoria "National Digital Singles Ranking" entre los días 25 de septiembre a 01 de octubre. * La canción "Hard To Love" también a alcanzado buenos puesto en las listas, llegando al #9 en Melon y entrando en el Top 10 varios días. * La canción "Galaxy" ocupo el #1 en el ranking mensual del mes de octubre en Melon. * Fueron nominadas en la categoría Best New Female Artist en los MAMA 2016, compitiendo con BLACKPINK, I.O.I, Gugudan y Cosmic Girls. * La canción "Tell me you love me" a llegado el #1 en melon, ollehmusic, genie, naver, bugs y soribada. * La canción "Tell me you love me" a llegado el #1 en el Instiz chart con tan solo tres días de haber sido lanzada. * La canción "Tell me you love me" a llegado el #1 en el Top 10 en los Gaon Chart, en la categoria "Online Downloads For The Week" y #3 en la categoria "National Digital Singles Ranking". * En la emisión de Inkigayo el día 01 de enero de 2017 estuvieron nominadas al #1 con "Tell me you love me", al final el trofeo fue para BIGBANG. * Las colaboraciones con Mad Clown "Lost Without You" y San E "mohae" también lograron llegar al #1 en los charts. * La canción "We Loved" en colaboración con 20 years of age, el cual esta bajo la misma agencia, logro llegar al #01 en todos los charts y estar nominada en los programas musicales sin haber promocionado en ellos. * La canción "Some" logro llegar al #1 en todos los charts y certificar un perfect all-kill. Ademas han logrado estar nominadas en los programas musicales. * La canción "Galaxy" a sobrepasado a "Cherry Blossom Ending" de Busker Busker como la canción mas reproducida en la historia del portal Gaon Chart. * El día 17 de octubre del 2017 obtuvieron su primera victoria en un programa musical. Enlaces * Perfil Oficial * Facebook Oficial * Cafe (naver) * Cafe (daum) Galería BolBBalgan4 1.jpg BolBBalgan4 2.png BolBBalgan4 3.jpg BolBBalgan4 4.jpg BolBBalgan4 5.jpg BolBBalgan4 6.jpg Videografía BolBBalgan4 - Fight Day|Fight Day BolBBalgan4 - Let The Universe|Galaxy M V 우주를 줄게 (Second Music Video) - 볼빨간사춘기 | Galaxy (Ver. 2) 볼빨간사춘기 나만 안되는 연애 M V| Hard To Love M V 좋다고 말해 - 볼빨간사춘기| Tell me you love me MV Bolbbalgan4, 20 Years Of Age(볼빨간사춘기, 스무살) We Loved(남이 될 수 있을까)| Bolbbalgan & 20 Years Of Age - We Loved MV Bolbbalgan4(볼빨간사춘기) Some(썸 탈꺼야)| Some MV Bolbbalgan4(볼빨간사춘기) Blue| Blue Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDuo Categoría:KDebut2016 Categoría:KFolk Categoría:KIndie Categoría:Shofar Music Categoría:KGirlBand